MY LOCKETT!
by cherryblossomxcrimsonflames
Summary: "strawberry, get away from here and go join the others where it's safe, it's dangerous here" "not until I find my locket!" "what's so important with that locket?" natsume yelled "I ..i ..don't know" NXM
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1  
**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do _not own_ gakuen alice only this story…

It was the alice festival ball. The music as so loud

Everyone was having fun, joking ,eating crabs or dancing together like mikan and ruka.

All of a sudden the music stopped and everyone turn their heads to the stage where the dj and stereo were. The stage suddenly collapse along with the stage light, that lit up fire.

Our dear protagonist mikan sakura screamed "Natsummeeeee!" .

The boy who was sleeping on his favourite sakura tree suddenly stood up upon hearing the voice of his beloved polka. He run as fast as he could.

there he saw fire everywhere , people running ,just like the time when aoi burnt the village that's when the alice people caught him and that is where his nightmare started.

He was desperate to find the girl that stood up for him apart from his friend ruka.

The one that brought him light. The one that managed to make him blush or make his heartbeat beat so fast.

" NATSUME!"

He heard her again. There she was running around like a mad woman, with her arms up in the air crying for his name.

He sighed, atleast she wasn't hurt or anything. Natsume approached. "oi idiot get the hell out of here!"

Mikan stopped. Natsume notice that she was wearing a strapless pink dress which reached above her knees ,she was wearing black gloves that reached her elbow, and black stiletto. She styled her waist-leght hair in a high pony tail her chocolate brown eyes reflected her child-like innocent. Natsume was breathless, she sure have grown this past four years at her stay at the academy.

Mikan was releaved , but still a little bit angry at natsume for calling her an idiot. "natsume, thank god you're here , I lost my locket while I was helping youchi"

"strawberry, get away from here and go join the others where it's safe, it's dangerous here"

"not until I find my locket!"

"what's so important with that locket!" natsume yelled

"I ..i ..don't know" she didn't know how to answer.

Natsume groaned,and run his fingers trough his hair "this girl is unbelievable!"He thought.

"fine I'll go and find it only one condition "

Mikan gulp "and what is that?"

"kiss me and stay by my side everytime I order you to"

Mikan flushed, she hesitated at first but agreed

Natsume used his alice to control the flames,to make them go out of his way.

Meanwhile mikan was with the others, she then saw a strange light

Mikan being mikan went nearer to get a closer view. There she saw THE sakura tree glowing. It was beautiful. Suddenly a strange thumb-sized creature with wings came face to face with mikan.

You could easily describe her like a fairy, but with a funny chubby looking strawberry dress.

"ding tweetylydee ding tweetylydee" it seems like she was talking in a fairy language, mikan assumed.

"uhm … sorry but I don't understand"

After that she flew away joining the others like her , that's when she realize that the light she saw was emanating from the little fairies, not the tree. But why here why are they all here she asked herself.

The friends of the fairy encircled her, mikan was blinded by their light so closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes now" she heard someone whisper.

Mikan opened one eye then the other, she found her self in a different dimension, there were different colors everywhere and it made her dizzy…

TBC

A/N: I WAS PLANNING THIS AS 2 SHOTS STORY

PLS REVIEW (PLS B NICE I'M ONLY 12)


	2. MY GUARDIANN!

Chapter 2 :**my guardian**

"Waaa! Where am i?" mikan thought

"you're time travelling, miss sakura-san."

"Huh who said that?" mikan ask , she turned her head and saw the funny looking fairy, but she wasn't thumb-size anymore. She had the same size as mikan." Kyaaa!" mikan was startled

"ohayou, sorry for scarying you like that , but think of me as your guardian angel miss, I'm here to help you" the fairy smiled lovingly at her.

"Whaa…help what is she saying" mikan spoke to herself .still having her horrible look on her face

"what kind of help?and who are you, seriously if you were my guardian how come you show up just now?where were you when hota-chan was dieing, while me, natsume, tsubasa-sempai and ruka –pyon were retrieving the medicing from the AOO, what kind of angel guardian are you?."

Mikan nearly scremed the last part, she was so angry"what kind of guardian is this? "mikan thought, not knowing that guardians could read the mind of their master, and what her mistress thought kinda hurt her BIG time, But she didn't let her see it.

"miss sakura let me explain" the guardian paused "first of all I'm sumiko, your devil guardian, kidding I'm only your love guardian, teeheehee …."sumiko said the devil part in a scary way ,but then smiled.

Sumiko did this do make herself forget about what mikan said, (A/N:what a strange method to forget something huh.. scarying people…. I really do that to people sometimes ..teeeheehee XD )

"WAIT how come, I can communicate to you? And your not little anymore? " mikan freaked out

"I was getting to that and please get a hold of yourself miss" sumiko calmly said trying to tranquil her mistress who was again, running like a mad woman, panicking and thinking that she'd gone crazy.

Sumiko manage to make her stop, patting her shoulder she said "take a deep breath miss".

Mikan did what her guardian told her to do

"miss you've became a fairy your self, but don't worry it's only temporary, like I said earlier I wanted to help you "

."sumiko right? You said you were here t-to help me."

Sumiko nodded "that what I just said miss, but back to the point.

when master hyuuga ask you about your locket you didn't answer him, did you ever wondered why that object was SO important to you?"

"no, but I know that that locket has a connection to my past and I assume your going to see everything I need to know am I right "

Sumiko's lip turned into an innocent grin" right you are miss, and may I say that when you think you can be quite smart "

**A/N: haaha mikan sure is an idiot but at the same time a little bit intelligent.**

**I know it's short, but like I said in my profile I want atleast 6 reviews 4 me to continue this story.**

**But I'm a good girl, so here! **


End file.
